1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for reducing the risk of infection after a surgery (e.g., a shoulder surgery or medical procedure). For example, this document relates to methods and materials for using a topical antibacterial composition containing clindamycin or erythromycin to reduce the risk of or prevent infections associated with shoulder medical procedures. In some cases, topical administration of a topical composition containing clindamycin or erythromycin can be carried out before, during, and after surgery.
2. Background Information
Propionibacterium acnes has become recognized as the primary organism responsible for infection after shoulder surgery. This has been documented in multiple studies of infection after rotator cuff surgery, shoulder replacement surgery, instability surgery of the shoulder, clavicle fractures, proximal humerus fractures, and mid-shaft humerus fractures. Additionally, studies have shown that Prop. acnes is essentially nonexistent in native shoulder sepsis. Currently, DuraPrep™ Surgical Solution (3M) or ChloraPrep® Solution (CareFusion) is used to prepare the arm for surgery. Following skin preparation, the operative region is then wrapped in a 3M Ioban™ drape.